From where you are
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Chihiro performs a breathtaking song at her High school recital, what is the meaning behind it, and will she ever get over the pain of not seeing Haku?


**Hello, lots of updates in one day I know. Hard to keep up with and I'm sure there's someone who's irritated at the moment. But nevertheless, here is another story. And once again, it is a Haku Chihiro reuniting story. I have too many ideas for them! I apologize for anyone who is just wanting my to quit doing so much dang writing at one point. But it happens when it happens. Enjoy!**

I stood behind the curtain, going through my warm-ups. Calming my mind and telling myself this was no different than a performance to the shower stall. When I entered high school I signed up for General Music, where they teach you to sing. I had to have an art credit, and I couldn't do any form of drawing because everything worth looking at happened to be a dragon, and I couldn't pass without drawing only dragons. And I was sure that wouldn't suffice. I am in my third year, and I'm seventeen. We were now having a recital/show to demonstrate the talents of the class. My teacher made it quite obvious she thought I had talent, she said I had a voice that almost had it's own spirit, it was magical she would say.

I had often been told to demonstrate exercises to the rest of the class. It was embarrassing to no end at first, but I grew into it eventually. I looked out from beyond the curtain and saw my parents in the front row. My teacher had made sure they got front row seats to see their daughter sing her melodious tune. The song wasn't mine, but the voice is. My teacher announced to the crowd that she saved the best for last.

"And now I proudly present my vocal prodigy, Chihiro!" I looked out and saw my parents nearly glowing with excitement and proudness at the accomplishment. This was the only thing I had done in school that made me stand out from everyone else. My grades did not excel, neither did my looks, or my writing, or my popularity, only my singing. And that was because I could already draw it from so deep within me, and channel it from an entirely different level of emotion than any of the other kids. I knew how to, they did not even understand the process. I don't understand it enough to explain it, nor do I have the patience any longer to try. I walked out onto the stage, my hair pinned back with a shiny purple tie, and my bangs hanging free. I wore a simple sundress, elegant but not too much. I walked to the microphone, my nerves starting to act up a little. I took my guitar pick in my hand and started picking the familiar pattern and the nerves disappeared. Music was a wonderful thing in my life. I began the first line of the song after announcing who it was, so as to avoid any confusion that I had written it.

"This song is called From Where You Are, and it's by an American band called Lifehouse."

_"So far away from where you are," _I took a deep steadying breath. The first line was always the hardest, the truest start. The tears already were stinging my eyes. One thing I hated was the emotional point this song brought me to, but that emotion was what made it my best song to perform. Everyone that had previously heard me sing it agreed. The tears made it real, and the sound made it beautiful, and the combination of it all made it magical.

_"These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_ And I miss you, yeah I miss you. _

_ So far away from where you are, _

I knew if I walked out, the stars would be shining, and all the magic would make me practically be able to feel Haku's heart beating, it had happened before, and sometimes, it was all that kept me going.

_ I'm standing underneath the stars, _

_ And I wish you, were here_

Things would be easier if he were here.

_ I miss the years that were erased_

Here I am, wasting my life waiting for someone that would never come for me. Never save me from here.

_ I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_ I miss all the little things_

_ I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

But it was true, and that was why I still waited every day and every night, for him.

_ Yeah I miss you, and I wish you_

_ Were here_

_ I feel the beating of your heart_

_ I see the shadows of your face_

I'm not naive enough to think he doesn't have flaws, obviously he's left me here long enough.

_ Just know that wherever you are_

_ That I miss you, and I wish you_

_ Were here_

_ I miss the years that were erased_

_ I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_ I miss all the little things_

_ I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_ Yeah I miss you, and I wish you_

_ Were here_

And here was where the music would build up, and I would sing what came to me, just vocal sounds, expressions of the heart.

_ La da da da da_

_ La, da da_

_ La da da da_

_ Ohh la no_

_ Yeah,_

_ Yeah!_

_ Yeah ah ho!_

_ Ho oh_

_ Yeah ah ho!_

_ Yeah! _

_ Yeah ah Ho! _

My voice broke slightly on the last note. Tears had been falling freely from the beginning, but now there effect was showing on my voice.

_ Yeah!_

I strummed my guitar, and the music slowly died down back to the picking in the beginning, and the heart wrenching line came again. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, let the song close.

_ So far away from where you are_

_ These miles have torn us worlds apart _

_ And I miss you, and I wish you_

_ Yeah I miss you, oh_

_ And I wish you, were here_

I opened my eyes, and immediately was met with a pair of vivid green ones. My teacher announced the end of the show, and everyone left. I stormed to backstage. I put away my guitar, and when I walked back out, those vivid green eyes met mine again.

"Hi Chihiro." Seven years later, and that's all there is to say?

"Is that all you have to say." I asked. My guitar was on my back, my expression one of displeasure.

"Are you mad about something?"

"Who me? Of course not, _why_ on _earth_ would I possibly be mad about anything!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. He winced.

"I'm sorry."

"Seven years apart, and all you have to say is sorry! Did you not plan anything out, what did you think was gonna happen when you saw me Haku? I've spent seven _years_ alone, and that may not seem like a long time to you, but for a human like me with death over my head every minute of the day it's a really _damn_ long time! Did you think I would just run into your arms and everything would be ok? Did you not expect me to be at least a little bit upset? Did you expect it to be a fairy tale? If you did, _reality crash!_ That doesn't happen!" I was crying again. "If that happened we would never have had to leave eachother for seven years, I wouldn't have lived alone, in a world I don't fit in for that long. If life worked like a fairy tale, the suffering I went through wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Damnit! Is that all you have to say! If it is, I have school tomorrow and I have to go, and maybe now, I'll find a nice guy and you can go back to _la la land_ and live like you have been for the last seven years and however many before that, before me, that you got along _just fine!"_ I was pissed. I stormed around, I felt my guitar be lifted off my shoulder and my wrist was tugged back, I spun around to ask him what the _hell_ his deal was, but I lost all resolve when I felt his lips pressed against mine. He had set down my guitar and released my wrist, his arms were now wrapped around my waist, and despite all the anger I felt at him a moment ago, my arms wrapped around his neck, and I lose my spark for fighting. All I wanted to do was have him hold me like this for the rest of forever. And never have to be apart. He pulled back.

"You were angry about something I believe?" He said, smirking at me. And that smirk was the single sexiest thing I have _ever_ seen.

**I hope you enjoyed it, see you next time!**

**wow, shortest author's note ever!**

**By the way, the song was From where you are by Lifehouse**

**If you were wondering about the la da da da, you can give it a listen at ****.com/watch?v=dNPlncC3yx4&feature=youtube_gdata_player**** and you will understand. **


End file.
